vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Mark I= |-|Mark II= |-|Iron Patriot= |-|Mark III= |-|Mark IV= |-|Mark VI= |-|Mark VII= Summary Colonel James Rupert Rhodes, commonly known as Rhodey, is a U.S. military officer and jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force. He is the best friend of Tony Stark and the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the Department of Acquisitions, when Stark was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Rhodes led the mission to rescue his friend. He is known as War Machine when wearing his heavily-armed battle suit but his alias was temporarily re-branded to Iron Patriot during the Extremis incident. Having shown his worth during the fight against Ultron in Sokovia during which he battled an army of Ultron Sentries, Rhodes became a member of the new Avengers under the leadership of Captain America. However Rhodes soon came into conflict with his team-mates when he and Tony Stark sided with Thaddeus Ross on the Sokovia Accords. This eventually led to a full-blown conflict between the heroes, with Rhodes joining Iron Man's side. During a battle with Captain America's team, Rhodes was badly injured and nearly paralyzed from Vision's friendly-fire attack, forcing him to retire from hero work. Having been given leg braces by Tony Stark to help him walk again, Rhodes had became disillusioned by the government and decided to disobey Thaddeus Ross' orders and instead assisted Steve Rogers as they had learned of the impending invasion of the Mad Titan, Thanos and his Black Order. Once they traveled to Wakanda in order to protect the Mind Stone from Thanos, War Machine fought alongside his allies in their attempts to hold back the Black Order and their own army of Outriders. However, as Thanos arrived himself, War Machine and the others were unable to defeat him as Thanos took the Mind Stone and caused the Snap, as War Machine had then watched on helplessly while trillions of lives were erased. Determined to undo Thanos' actions, War Machine joined the Avengers in traveling to the Garden, where they discovered that Thanos had destroyed the Infinity Stones, prompting Thor to behead the Mad Titan. However, by 2023, the Avengers learned to travel through time and War Machine joined Nebula on a mission to take the Power Stone from Morag in 2014. Succeeding in the mission, the Avengers reversed the Snap, before then being attacked by a past version of Thanos and his entire armies of the Chitauri and Outriders. War Machine then joined his fellow heroes in battling Thanos until Tony Stark sacrificed his life to finally eliminate Thanos, as Rhodes stayed by his best friend's side during his final moments before attending his funeral. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C, 8-A overtime | At least 8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: James Rupert Rhodes (nickname Rhodey), War Machine, Iron Patriot Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 55 years old in Avengers: Endgame Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery over a variety of different weapons, Expert Pilot, Expert Tactician, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Information Analysis, Energy Projection, can provide life support for himself in vacuum or underwater, Expert Marksman, Expert Combatant, Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Cannon) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Superior to Iron Man Mark 2, which was able to clash with the Mark 4 armor) | Large Building level, Multi-City Block level Overtime (Comparable to Iron Man Mark 6. Mark IV was able to bomb large areas in Wakanda. Mark VI casually backhanded Peter Quill) | At least City Block level (His Mark VII armor is far superior to his previous armors), possibly Large Town level (Should not be much behind Hulkbuster Mark I) Speed: Supersonic flight speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Iron Man) | Massively Hypersonic combat, reactions and flight speed (His speed is similar to Iron Man's. Mark VI can make atmospheric reentry) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Has strength on par with Iron Man Mark 4) | Class 50. Likely Class M at full power (Comparable to Iron Man Mark 6. Lifted and threw a tank away. Stated that he can lift a tank) | At least Class 50, possibly Class M Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least City Block Class, possibly Large Town Class Durability: Building level+ (Took hits from Whiplash Mark 2) | Large Building level (Mark III took a punch from Giant-Man. Mark VI made atmospheric reentry) | At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with his suit's weapons. Standard Equipment: The War Machine armor, Machine guns, miniguns, missile launchers, sonic cannon, stun gun, bombs, walking aid *'War Machine armor:' Courtesy of Tony Stark, Rhodes wears the War Machine armor. This solar powered suit has the same features as an Iron Man suit-a perfectly sealed environment with an AI enabled HUD, a vast range of sensor arrays, repulsor rays, unibeam, guided missiles, a Gatling gun, sonic cannon, stun gun, bombs, and a built in walking aid for the paralyzed Rhodes Intelligence: Above Average (He is a trained US Marine) Weaknesses: The armor can be damaged by extreme heat. Key: Mark 1 | Mark 2-6 | Mark 7 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Travelers Category:Avengers Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7